fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Safety
Mario Kart Safety is the safest mario kart installment out there. It is now safe unlike other mario karts that promote violence and animal cruelty. It is produced by PETA in their attempt to stop mario kart from slaughtering turtles for ammunition and even nuclear warfare on wings. Safety changes are made, for example metal mario and pink gold peach are now pillow mario and pink puff peach to avoid any painful metal collisions. All characters now wear clunky helmets and most courses are extremely safe with barely any bumps in fear that characters will get boo-boos, . The items are also changed to be made safer and the character selection is safe unlike honey queen who can kill make you fall asleep with one sting or waluigi, who now wears a mask because his expressions traumatized millions of small children and adults. New Features There are now seatbelts, so we can be safe! toad was given legs because without legs, he couldn't reach the gas pedal which would be unsafe honey queens stinger pokey thingy was removed because it was too pokey ochy anti-gravity, gliding and undersea diving returns, but this time the player can pretend to be doing it when they're really not, but that's the magic of pretending lawn mowers now appear as new vehicles to promote community service, but a lawn mower would be too unsafe so we replaced the blade pokey thingy with a pillow, defeating the purpose of mowing lawns while racing safely but keeping the race safe. items are pretend becuse holding an item while driving is unsafe Modes Grand Pree Grand Prix has been renamed to the identiclly pronounded Grand Pree. This is becuse people were too confused and always had to say Pree-cks which is more syllables or whatever and can wear out your voice earlier beacuse of the more cyllables. in this mode playmates race walk around and bond together so they can all earn good-job compliments at the end. Vs Friend Race Walk Here players can learn about the importance of safety in the form of a video of animals being abused loved to promote animal awareness and then applies it to a fun and safe race for all to enjoy, there are no rewards here though, that means no good job compliments. Safety Missions The playmate goes on various missions to teach characters such as the Big Bob-omb Glitter Ball safety and spreading joy to those who cant learn about safety without someone to teach them. Buddy System There is a buddy system mode where two playmates can race safely on one kart using the buddy system, buddies can switch but before switching they have to get off the road, count to ten to see if the zone is safe and slowly switch positions. Infact buddy system should actually be the only mode because you should always drive with a buddy. Battle Friendly Competition Modes Balloon Battle Friendly Competition a mode where playmates ask politely to eachother if they could let go of their balloons, because popping them would be traumatizing to the ears and we don't want that, if a player loses all three balloons they die are out and become a ghost stealthy safety ninja who cannot win but can politely ask other players to let go of their balloons Coin Runners Walkers Running is too unsafe, so wynaut (pokemon is animal creulity and we wouldn't want to promote that) why not walk and politely collect coins. At the end, everybody shares and cares their coins equally and then they turn into chocolate coins, because metal coins are as hard as steel and could hurt someone. The chocolate coins are also molecular because we also don't promote possibly choking on edible objects. Shine Thief Sneakers Players must sneakity sneak away a shine sprite for themselves only to learn in the end that the true lesson is spreading happiness and sunshine with the world and not just keep it to themselves. Bob-omb Blast Glitter Sprinkling Scatter Playmates must sprinkle glitter on each other and the first to sprinkle 4 playmates with glitter is given a great job compliment, but they don't win, everybody wins! Roster Starting actully i lied, the characters even with thier clunky new helemts helmets are all banned from the game because we didnt know how dangerous they all were, so each table will show all characters and why they were banned, also I'm too lazy to edit clunky helmets onto mario artwork so just pretend clunky helmets on these images Unlockable Karts There is only the 90 pound padding kart with 90 pounds of padding and the 90 pound padding tricycle, both are dull and uninteresting because colorful visuals moving at unsafe speeds should not only promote speeding but also cause seziers from too much colors. Nuff said, stay safe kids. Tracks Items Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Sequels